


Mascot

by The_Countess99



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Countess99/pseuds/The_Countess99
Summary: Being the mascot was more than representing the company, it was about protecting those under you.No matter the cost to yourself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Mascot

Being the mascot was more than representing the company, it was about protecting those under you.

No matter the cost to yourself.

Slamming into the wall I growled spitting out a glob of ink, baring my fangs at the snarling beast that had been chewing on one of the castle towers, I then push myself up to my feet with a flick of my tail.

Everything hurt, I think one of my ribs could've broken in that hit rolling my shoulders I flinch at a pop and creak.

Still, I couldn't focus on my injuries too much, I had a job to do, twisting my body which protests the movement I roll over to a place where I could ready an attack.

It's getting hard to breathe but I couldn't stop now, I need to protect them from the creatures that come out of purgatory every time the sun sets on this haunted park we call home.

By day it's the happiest place on earth by the marketing at least, at night this place is a nightmare.

Sometimes I wonder if my father knew what he was getting into when he bought the land here? judging by his horrified reaction when we were attacked the first time he didn't, which brings me comfort.

He'd also wanted to leave but the foolish child I was back then I convinced him to stay, we'd spent too much money to give up, we had to see it through.

Climbing up onto one of the buildings on main street, I flung a burst of magic, I'm feeling weaker as the battle goes on.

The creature screeches, turning to snarl at me, I hiss back.

I should've listened to my family, listened to my father and left this place when it happened.

Too late now I suppose, now we need to keep the truth a secret from everyone.

I feel the beast's claws rip into my back and I hit the ground, it's very hard to breathe now, the ground around me is coated in my ink.

It's cold now... so very cold.

Still, I push myself up again stumbling this time but I gather my resolve.

I feel like falling over but I have to keep going no matter what happens.

Because it's my job to protect the park and the characters who live here even if I shall die in the process.

After all, it's what a true mascot is meant to do, right?


End file.
